


Frío de Octubre

by yellow_sandcastle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Laughter During Sex, Light Angst, Living Together, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bokuto Koutarou, True Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sandcastle/pseuds/yellow_sandcastle
Summary: Tras el fallido intento de mantener su relación en secreto de la prensa, Bokuto recuerda a Akaashi lo mucho que lo quiere. Ambos juntan sus cuerpos demostrando su amor y hablan de sus planes de futuro.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 25





	Frío de Octubre

**Author's Note:**

> He estado algo triste estos días y por supuesto no he podido evitar escribir sobre mi confort ship (siempre con algo de smut porque si no no me sentí completa :P)
> 
> Disfrutad~ y dejad algo de amor

—¿Así que… quieres mantenerlo en secreto? — Bokuto miraba a Akaashi con una seriedad inusual. Solía ser un muchacho muy activo, siempre lleno de energía, muy alegre y risueño, pero también sabía ponerse serio cuando la situación lo requería.

Akaashi dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita delante del sofá y miró a su prometido a los ojos. Bokuto y él empezaron a salir después de los nacionales de primavera de su tercer y segundo año, respectivamente. El pelinegro confesó sus sentimientos con tristeza, expresando como le iba a echar de menos cuando se graduara y también confesando que le amaba, con todo su corazón. Bokuto quedó totalmente boquiabierto, como si se hubiera olvidado de todas las palabras que conocía. Finalmente, y con un fuerte abrazo, le confesó a Akaashi lo imprescindible que era para él y que le amaba tanto que lo único que quería era hacerle feliz cada día de su vida.

¿Quién iba a pensar que cinco años después estarían prometidos? Akaashi miró durante un momento el anillo plateado que envolvía su dedo anular, era tan absurdamente feliz con el hombre que ahora se sentaba en frente de él… pero había un problema:

—Será lo mejor, Koutarou. Conoces de sobra como son los medios, empezarían a preguntarte cosas absurdas, por no hablar de los patrocinadores…— este tema empezó a molestar a la pareja haría más o menos un año, cuando ambos se prometieron. Bokuto olvidó quitarse el anillo de compromiso antes de salir a la cancha para un partido nacional. Los medios de comunicación prácticamente ignoraron el resultado del partido e inundaron al rematador a preguntas sobre quién era su pareja.

Gracias a Atsumu y a Sakusa, quiénes eran expertos en controlar este tipo de situaciones en que la prensa se pasaba de la raya, las preguntas cesaron en pocos días, aunque resurgían ocasionalmente. Bokuto no tenía ningún tipo de problema con su sexualidad, pero su entrenador le había explicado varias veces el revuelo que esa desvelación causaría, un revuelo que traería consigo una cantidad de comentarios de muy mal gusto.

El mundo del deporte masculino podía ser muy tóxico en ocasiones. Y molestaba a más de uno en el equipo. Por ahora, la pareja mantendría su relación apartada de la vida pública del deportista.

—Aun así… Vas a venir a verme a la final contra Schweiden Adlers, ¿verdad? — Bokuto miró al pelinegro con ojitos dorados brillantes. Akaashi soltó una risita y acarició con sus finas manos el rostro del otro hombre:

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo…— ambos se sonrieron y juntaron sus labios en un beso enternecedor. A Bokuto le fascinaba que cada centímetro que formaba el cuerpo de Akaashi fuera tan suave, cada vez que se besaban tenía la sensación de estar envuelto por una nube.

Por su parte, Akaashi estaba totalmente hipnotizado por los gestos de su prometido. Siempre buscando alguna forma de demostrarle su amor. No era la primera vez que Bokuto compraba flores para Akaashi sin ninguna razón más allá de “me acordé en ti cuando las vi, así que las compré para ti” al igual que a veces dejaba algún que otro mensaje en el teléfono del pelinegro “hoy he visto una nube en forma de búho en el cielo y he pensado en ti, te quiero <3”. Esos pequeños detalles hacían que el corazón de Akaashi se enamorara cada día más de Bokuto.

Al pelinegro también le daba algo de rabia que la comunidad de deporte masculino fuera tan reacia a aceptar su relación. Sabía lo mucho que Bokuto quería anunciar a los cuatro vientos que iba a casarse, lo mucho que quería ser capaz de acordarse de Akaashi en medio de un partido y gritar su nombre mientras celebra un punto. Pero era mejor que no lo hiciera, Akaashi no quería que su relación arruinara su exitosa carrera.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Era el día de la final y tanto Bokuto como Hinata podían asegurar que no habían estado tan nerviosos en su vida. El pelirrojo había ido ya unas tres veces al baño y Atsumu estaba convencido de que había vomitado hasta la primera papilla que comió de niño. Bokuto simplemente parecía estar tenso. Sakusa le había preguntado qué tal estaba:

—¡Estoy bien! ¿No lo ves? ¡Estoy genial! — contestó frunciendo el ceño. Sakusa suspiró y susurró a Atsumu:

—Oye, si Bokuto no se relaja un poco vamos a tener que aguantar sus cambios de humor en el partido… Y sinceramente no estoy de humor para esto…—

—No debes preocuparte, Omi-Omi— rio el rubio— Pronto se relajará, ya lo verás— Sakusa no parecía convencido, pero la confianza de Atsumu le relajaba un poco.

Cuando por fin salieron de los vestidores y fueron recibidos por una emocionada audiencia que los animaba con pasión. Sakusa miraba de reojo al tenso rematador, no parecía que el público estuviera ayudando a motivarle, lo cual ya era preocupante teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que adoraba Bokuto las ovaciones de la audiencia.

—Atsu… No sé si se va a relajar— comentó Sakusa de nuevo. Atsumu sonrió mientras escaneaba la grada cuidadosamente hasta que por fin avistó a quién buscaba:

—¡Bokuto! ¡Mira ahí! — el rubio tomó del hombro al rematador y le indicó con la mirada una zona de las gradas. Un hombre de cabello negro y gafas saludaba con una sonrisa. Era Akaashi. Bokuto prácticamente se olvidó de que estaba a punto de jugar una importante final y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a su prometido.

Atsumu miró a Sakusa y le guiñó un ojo, que transmitía un claro mensaje: “te lo dije”. Sakusa rodó los ojos, frustrado de que el colocador estuviera en lo cierto.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

El partido avanzó a una velocidad astronómica. El primer set lo habían ganado los MBSY Black Jackals, mientras que el segundo lo perdieron contra los Schweiden Adlers, por suerte consiguieron volver a ganar en el tercero. Si ganaban este set, se harían con la victoria. La intensidad del partido estaba empezando a pasar factura a los jugadores de ambos bandos e incluso los jugadores más energéticos de MBSY querían terminar de una vez y ganar.

Con la ventaja a favor de los Black Jackals, Hinata fue bloqueado por Kageyama, por suerte, pudieron recolocarse y, mientras Atsumu se colocaba en posición para armar la pelota, el pelirrojo cruzó toda la pista a gran velocidad, distrayendo a los integrantes del otro equipo y dejando vía libre al poderoso remate de Bokuto, que chocó poderosamente en el suelo.

Tras los tres silbidos finales, el partido había terminado. MBSY ganó 3-1. El público enloqueció, y los integrantes del equipo ganador se abrazaron entre sí con gran felicidad. Bokuto miró hacia el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba su prometido, vio como gritaba contento por su victoria. El rematador no pudo resistir sus impulsos y se acercó a las vallas para besar con toda la pasión e intensidad acumuladas de todo el partido a la persona que más quería en este mundo.

Akaashi no fue consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos en ese momento, la emoción les había nublado totalmente la racionalidad y tomó las mejillas del mayor para corresponderle y darle la enhorabuena con un apasionado beso. El público pareció emocionarse aún más ante el acto que acababan de presenciar, aún con los ojos cerrados, la pareja escuchó los sonidos de miles de cámaras y las luces de _flash_ apuntar hacia ellos. No les importó. No ahora. Ahora estaban en la cima del mundo, sobre todo Bokuto.

La atmosfera se calmó un poco luego que ambos equipos se dieran la mano y recibieran su premio. Poco a poco la multitud que poblaba las gradas fue abandonando sus asientos para salir del estadio. A Akaashi le hubiera gustado ser uno más de esa multitud, pero rápidamente vio como diversas personas armadas con cámaras, micrófonos y grabadoras se acercaban a él con mucha insistencia:

—¡Disculpe! ¿Es usted el prometido de Bokuto Koutarou? —

—¿Cuánto llevan juntos? ¿Cuándo planean casarse? —

—¿Es Bokuto homosexual? ¿Ha tenido anteriores parejas? —

Una avalancha de reporteros se proyectó sobre el pelinegro, quién dudaba que pudiera salir del estadio con tal cantidad de gente bloqueando su paso.

—D-disculpen, déjenme pasar—

Las insistencias de Akaashi no dieron resultado y solo causó que los periodistas le rodearan aún más. El pelinegro no iba a mentir, podía ser una persona muy paciente, pero esta situación empezaba a provocarle algo de inquietud.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde trabaja? —

—¿De qué conoce a Bokuto? —

—¿Cuándo se prometieron? —

Akaashi intentó retroceder, a pesar de que no servía de mucho debido a que parecía atraer a la prensa como un imán al metal.

—De verdad, disculpen, pero debo marcharme—

El pelinegro consiguió escapar momentáneamente de la muchedumbre y solamente caminó en dirección opuesta a la salida, sin saber bien dónde se dirigía. Sacó su teléfono y trató de llamar a Bokuto. No hubo respuesta. Debía estar duchándose. Probó con Hinata. Tampoco hubo suerte. La solución cruzó rápidamente la memoria de Akaashi al recordar a cierta persona que siempre era la primera en abandonar los baños:

—¿Sí? —

—¿S-Sakusa? Soy Akaashi Keiji…— dijo mientras seguía avanzando con rapidez tratando de escapar.

—¿Akaashi? ¿Qué sucede? — Sakusa estaba absolutamente confundido. Por los sonidos que escuchaba de fondo, dedujo que aún se encontraba en el estadio.

—Estoy en un aprieto, los medios de comunicación están inten-…—

—¿Puede mostrarnos el anillo de compromiso? —

—Díganos, ¿dónde planean celebrar la boda? —

—¿Qué opinan sendas familias de vuestro enlace?

Akaashi siguió intentando escapar.

—¿Dónde estás? — preguntó Sakusa preocupado. Atsumu, quién escuchó de lejos la conversación, vio que algo andaba mal.

—En las gradas, pero no creo que vaya a poder llegar a la salida…—

—Aviso a Bokuto y voy para allá…—

Atsumu miró con seriedad al pelinegro:

—¿Era Akaashi? —

—Está siendo acosado por un mar de reporteros, hay que ayudarle o esto acabará mal…—

—Iré yo, no estarás cómodo con tanta gente, avisa a Bokuto enseguida— respondió Atsumu mientras terminaba de calzarse con rapidez para luego abandonar los vestidores. Sakusa decidió adentrarse de nuevo en las duchas. Bokuto y Hinata aún estaban duchándose mientras comentaban emocionados sus mejores momentos en el partido:

—¿Y cuando has colocado la pelota? ¡Eso sí ha sido una pasada, Shouyou! —

—¡Tú saque sí que ha sido una pas-…! —

—¡Bokuto! — interrumpió Sakusa

—¿S-Sakusa? Creía que te habías ido ya—

—Akaashi está en problemas, la prensa le está persiguiendo por las gradas…Atsu ha ido para tratar de ayudarle, pero deberías apresurarte e ir tú también—

Bokuto no perdió ni un segundo más. Con su pelo aún mojado y cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro, se secó rápidamente el cuerpo para poderse vestir e ir a la búsqueda de su prometido.

Atsumu llegó rápidamente, pero la cantidad de personas que rodeaban al editor era preocupante. A base de codazos y de empujes, consiguió abrirse paso.

—¡Todo el mundo fuera ahora mismo! — exclamó el rubio mientras intentaba apartar a los reporteros y sus molestos micrófonos de la cara de Akaashi. De poco sirvió puesto que ahora las preguntas eran para él:

—¡Atsumu Miya! ¿Usted sabía sobre la sexualidad de Bokuto? —

—¿No les resulta incómodo estar en el mismo vestidor que Bokuto? —

—¿Qué opina usted del prometido de Bokuto Koutarou, será el correcto? —

El rubio estaba empezando a perder los nervios mientras lanzaba una de sus miradas amenazantes hacia los reporteros. Los comentarios estaban empezando a tocar la moral del colocador:

—Es mi última advertencia, si no abren paso voy a llamar a seguridad—

La amenaza pareció funcionar durante unos instantes en los cuales abrieron un pequeño pasillo para que Atsumu y Akaashi pudieran pasar. El último estaba cabizbajo y se limitó a seguir al rubio mientras evitaba la mirada con cualquier cámara o periodista. A medida que avanzaron por el pasillo humano, las preguntas resurgieron:

—¿No cree una relación como la suya pueda dañar la carrera de Bokuto? —

—¿Qué creen que dirán los patrocinadores? —

—¿Qué dirán los fanáticos del equipo ante esta revelación? ¿Creen que dejarán de apoyar a MSBY? ¿Es por eso por lo que han mantenido la relación en secreto? —

—¿Usted trabaja? ¿O vive de los ingresos de Bokuto? —

Akaashi empezaba a sentirse mareado, estaba demasiado estresado. Deberían haberse contenido, no debería haber dejado que Bokuto le besara delante de todo el mundo, debería haberse controlado y evitar esta situación. Escuchaba la voz de Atsumu en la lejanía, a pesar de que solo estaba a unos pasos de él, gritando a los reporteros y empujándolos del camino. Le dolía la cabeza, apenas podía respirar. Se sentía tan… culpable. Por su culpa Bokuto perdería patrocinadores, fans, quizás hasta la federación de deportes le regañaría, todo porque Akaashi no supo rechazar el beso de su persona favorita en público.

—¡BASTA! —una potente y familiar voz sonó desde detrás de las aterradoras cámaras. Akaashi vio como Bokuto empujaba a los reporteros sin ningún miramiento y fue directo a abrazar a su prometido y a esconderle de la exposición a los medios. Con ayuda de Atsumu y del cuerpo de seguridad, lograron abrirse paso hasta la salida, siendo bombardeados con más preguntas de camino:

—¿Dónde conoció a su prometido, Bokuto? —

—¡Bokuto! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? —

—¿Sabía su equipo y entrenador sobre su sexualidad? —

—¿Qué opinan los patrocinadores? —

Bokuto no contestó, y con un brazo aún alrededor de Akaashi y una mano sobre su cabeza, llegaron a la salida, donde encontraron a más reporteros, en este caso de televisión, que también trataron de llamar la atención de la pareja. Por suerte, llegaron al aparcamiento subterráneo con velocidad. En menos de cinco minutos la pareja había subido a su coche y abandonado el estadio.

El silencio volvió por fin. Akaashi aún seguía respirando algo inquieto y cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse mientras Bokuto conducía, tenso y ligeramente enfadado. Siempre que podía, dejaba su mano sobre la pierna del pelinegro, sin decir nada, sabía que ahora debía dejarle unos minutos para que recuperara el aliento, así que esperaba que ese contacto físico fuera un buen remplazo de un abrazo hasta que llegaran a su apartamento.

Aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo que poseía el lujoso edificio en el que ambos vivían. Cuando paró por completo, miró a Akaashi con remordimiento:

—No sabes cuánto lo siento Keiji… He sido un imbécil—

—No, Koutarou, está bien… No es tu culpa…— Akaashi parecía algo más calmado— Soy yo el que lo siente, me dejé llevar y… y ahora…— sintió las lágrimas amenazar con escapar de sus ojos, las trató de ahogar con un sollozo.

—Cielo…— Bokuto abrazó al pelinegro y dejó que su cara se hundiera en su hombro— Escucha, todo lo que suceda a partir de ahora me da igual—

—P-pero… T-tus fans, tus p-patrocinadores, t-tu carrera— las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas una tras otra.

—Me da igual, Keiji… ¿Mis fans? Si son fans de verdad van aceptarme a mí, a mi sexualidad y a mi prometido— Bokuto tomó la cara de Akaashi con suavidad y le miró a los ojos— si mis patrocinadores van a dejar de colaborar conmigo por esto, entonces yo tampoco quiero promocionar su marca— limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas de su rostro— y mi carrera… Keiji, te amo muchísimo más a ti de lo que amo el voleibol, sé que mi carrera no va a acabar aquí, pero si fuera a terminar, aún tendría lo más importante en mi vida… Aún te tendría a ti… y eso ya sería más que suficiente para que pudiera seguir adelante—

Akaashi miraba a Bokuto con sus ojos azul grisáceos, los cuales ahora brillaban por el agua que se había acumulado en ellos. Quería decirle lo mucho que le amaba, lo orgulloso que estaba de él, lo feliz que lo hacía el poder despertarse cada día a su lado. Pero ahora mismo no podía expresarse en palabras.

El pelinegro besó a su prometido como si fuera a morir en ese instante. Bokuto correspondió y movió sus manos para agarrar con gentileza las mejillas de Akaashi y poderle besar con más intensidad. En el momento en que ambos se separaron a tomar aire, el editor habló:

—Te amo Koutarou, y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, que me haces muy feliz y que quiero pasar cada día de mi vida junto a ti— Bokuto empezó a acumular lágrimas también por esas sinceras palabras.

—Yo también te amo Keiji, no puedo esperar el día en que nos casemos y pueda proclamar mi amor por ti delante de todos mis amigos y familia… Me voy a esforzar para hacerte el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra… Porque… Porque eres mi mundo, Keiji— ahora era Bokuto el que empezó a llorar. Akaashi no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente mientras abrazaba de nuevo al rematador. Sus palabras, sus reacciones, el pelinegro no podía amarle más, para él también era su mundo.

Tras el apasionado intercambio de palabras, Bokuto volvió a besar a Akaashi, pero este, por mucho que quisiera corresponder, era consciente de que aún estaban en el vehículo.

—Kou…—el rematador volvió a ahogar sus palabras en un beso. El pelinegro le apartó delicadamente— Koutarou, creo que deberíamos subir a casa—

Bokuto cedió, pero aprovechó cada oportunidad que tenía para volver a besarle. No quería soltarle, quería sentir cada parte de su fina piel contra él. Akaashi prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar al rematador hasta su apartamento, y por supuesto, no esperó a que se quitaran los zapatos para volver a juntar sus labios.

Cada vez, las pausas para respirar escaseaban y por más que los pulmones de Bokuto parecían no tener problema con la falta de aire, Akaashi empezaba a sentir la necesidad de oxígeno. Le apartó de nuevo:

—Kou…Koutarou… Deja que respire… de vez en cuando— dijo entre respiraciones aceleradas y alguna risita. Bokuto miró a Akaashi, vio como su cabello negro estaba ligeramente desordenado por todo el forcejeo, como la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas iluminaba sus ojos azulados y su blanquecina piel, también se fijó en como los labios del menor se habían enrojecido levemente por su feroz sesión de besos. Akaashi era demasiado hermoso, el rematador no estaba seguro sobre si había visto alguien más hermoso que él en toda su vida.

Tras dejarle al pelinegro unos segundos para que recuperara el aliento, Bokuto se acercó de nuevo a Akaashi, acarició su cintura y caderas con sus manos y volvió a atacar los labios del pelinegro, este abrazó su cuello y notó el deseo del mayor por cargarle. Con un pequeño salto, Akaashi envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor. Bokuto cargó con facilidad al pelinegro, sujetándolo por los muslos, aún unidos por un beso.

El rematador recorrió el camino hacia su dormitorio a ciegas, demasiado concentrado en el beso como para prestar atención a por donde iban. Por suerte, se sabía el camino de memoria, por lo que, en menos de un minuto, ya habían llegado a su habitación.

Bokuto dejó a Akaashi en la cama, quedando él entre las piernas del pelinegro. Separaron sus labios un momento para coger aire y volver a admirarse el uno al otro. Ahora era el editor el que estaba completamente cautivado por su prometido. Su pelo grisáceo aún estaba algo mojado y caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro, era una imagen inusual, puesto que Bokuto siempre prefería lucir su cabello hacia arriba y su cara estaba normalmente descubierta. Los ojos dorados del mayor le miraban con absoluto deseo y sentía como su mirada quería desnudarle. Akaashi pasó sus finas manos por los hombros y la espalda de Bokuto, notando cada músculo con atención. El cuerpo del rematador era otro de los factores que volvía loco al pelinegro, no había ni una parte sin muscular; sus brazos, su espalda, sus piernas, su torso, Bokuto tenía el cuerpo de un dios y Akaashi lo sabía.

El rematador empezó a quitarle ropa a su prometido. Empezó por el cárdigan beige que abrigaba sus brazos y continuó desabrochando algo impaciente cada uno de los botones de su camisa de algodón blanca. Cuando por fin se libró de ella, un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Akaashi, era octubre y las temperaturas empezaban a bajar por la noche. Su piel se erizó:

—Koutarou… H-Hace frío, date prisa— dijo mientras temblaba ligeramente. Sabía que el cuerpo de su prometido siempre estaba a una elevada temperatura y quería que le abrazara. Bokuto no perdió el tiempo y se quitó su camiseta, abrazando al menor y regalándole su calor corporal.

El rematador no desaprovechó la posición y empezó a besar el cuello de Akaashi, succionando y dejando visibles marcas bajo su mandíbula, mientras se iba desplazando hacia abajo poco a poco tras un rastro de puntos rojizos. El pelinegro solo podía aferrarse al calor del mayor y disfrutar de la sensación de su boca devorando su sensible piel.

—K-Koutarou…— su voz empezaba a traicionarle, pero el rematador no se detuvo. Siguió besando, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula—Koutarou, e-espera— dijo Akaashi de repente. Bokuto le miró, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

—¿Sucede algo? —

—Q-Quiero…Quiero darte mi enhorabuena…—

—¿Tu…enhorabuena? — El pelinegro empujó ligeramente al rematador y le guio para que extendiera su torso en la cama, aún con los pies tocando al suelo. Akaashi, en cambio, se arrodilló entre las piernas del mayor y le miró algo sonrojado:

—P-por tu victoria de hoy…Quiero hacerte sentir bien, así que…— con sus manos empezó a quitarle el cinturón y en pocos segundos, había liberado su miembro de las diversas capas de tela que lo cubrían. Akaashi notó un familiar nudo en la garganta, siempre le sucedía lo mismo al ver esta escena. El miembro de Bokuto era bastante largo, pero si destacaba por algo era por su anchura; el pelinegro era incapaz de rodearlo con una sola mano y sabía de sobras todo lo que era capaz de hacerle sentir su prometido con semejante diámetro.

Empezó a lamerlo con habilidad, desde la base hasta la punta. Luego se centró en esta última, metiéndola en su boca, lamiéndola y dejando pequeños besos sobre ella. No perdió contacto visual con Bokuto en ningún momento, sus ojos azulados clavados en los dorados del rematador. Cada vez, Akaashi era capaz de arrancarle más sonidos a su prometido y por supuesto no ignoró el gemido que soltó cuando el pelinegro empezó a introducir el resto de su miembro en su boca. Apenas había introducido un poco más de la mitad antes de que la punta de su miembro rozara su garganta, Akaashi respiró antes de introducir el resto del miembro, tratando de relajar su mandíbula y garganta:

—J-Joder, Keiji…— Bokuto acarició el cabello de su prometido mientras gemía observando lo bien que le tomaba. Akaashi empezó a moverse, a un ritmo lento pero consistente que le permitía respirar. Poco a poco fue tomando más confianza y a ir más rápido, aguantando un poco más la respiración.

El rematador no podía contener su voz, los movimientos experimentados de Akaashi le hacían sentir un placer enorme y sentía como poco a poco se acercaba al orgasmo:

—K-Keiji… Voy a…Mmmgh— avisó Bokuto y el pelinegro retiró el miembro de su boca. Ambos sabían que cuando el mayor se corría, se corría _mucho_ y, desgraciadamente, aún era demasiado para la garganta del pelinegro. Por suerte, Akaashi sabía que había algo que excitaba al mayor casi tanto como correrse en su boca:

—Adelante~— el editor empezó a mover su mano rápidamente y vio como las respiraciones de Bokuto se aceleraban hasta que, con un grave gruñido, se corrió. Akaashi había cerrado los ojos y movía su mano mientras mantenía la boca abierta, notando como los restos caían sobre su rostro, cubriendo generosamente su piel, algunos llegaron hasta su cabello, otros, por suerte, fueron a parar a su boca.

Bokuto vio como había dejado la cara de su prometido, Akaashi abrió los ojos lentamente y le miró con una mirada llena de lujuria mientras se tragaba lo que cayó en su boca. El rematador sintió un escalofrío, esa imagen tan poderosa había incentivado de nuevo sus instintos y ahora el deseo de hacer sentir bien a Akaashi era lo único que tenía en mente.

Tomó al pelinegro de los brazos y le empujó con una brusquedad cariñosa sobre la cama, boca arriba. No perdió el tiempo y fue a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para su siguiente paso. El pelinegro seguía limpiando su cara y tragándose los restos que aún seguían en ella, lo próximo que notó, fue al mayor quitándole el resto de la ropa que aún cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Una vez estaba completamente desnudo, sintió la sensación de frío volver a apoderarse de él, erizando cada parte de su cuerpo:

—K-Koutarou, tengo frío— notó como el mayor también se había desnudado al completo y se había colocado entre sus piernas.

—Pronto entraras en calor, Keiji— sonrió maliciosamente Bokuto mientras abría el bote de lubricante y vertía una generosa cantidad sobre sus dedos. Akaashi se sonrojó al ver la mirada devoradora de su prometido y volvió a sentir un escalofrío al notar un dedo cubierto con el gélido lubricante contra su entrada.

—Mmmmgh~— el pelinegro jadeó al sentir como se abría paso en sus adentros con cuidado, Bokuto no se atrevería a hacerle daño a su querido Akaashi por su impaciencia. Lo movió con cuidado, tratando de relajarle y cuando habían pasado unos segundos, introdujo otro dedo, con más dificultad:

—Estás muy apretado Keiji… Y eso me encanta, pero debes tratar de relájate un poco, cielo— Bokuto besó el cuello de su prometido y fue dejando pequeños besos para tratar de distraerle. Akaashi se agarró a sus fuertes brazos y trató de respirar hondo, aunque no podía dejar de temblar por la baja temperatura, pronto consiguió que los dedos del mayor se movieran con más libertad.

—Mmmgh…Koutarou…. Mmmg- ¡Ah! — Akaashi se tensó de nuevo. El rematador se detuvo, pensando que le había podido hacer daño, pero al ver las caderas del pelinegro moverse por su cuenta, comprendió lo que había encontrado:

—¿He encontrado ya ese lugar que tanto te hace gemir? — rio el mayor mientras lo acariciaba con sus dedos.

—¡A-Ah! ¡MMMGH! ¡K-Koutarou~! ¡A-ah! —el pelinegro se agarraba a los brazos del mayor mientras sentía las olas de placer inundar su cuerpo. Bokuto añadió otro dedo y siguió moviendo su mano para tratar de preparar bien a su prometido. Gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, era capaz de ver a Akaashi disfrutar de cada uno de sus movimientos, su rostro aún cubierto ligeramente por sus restos, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios enrojecidos dejando salir los sonidos más dulces que había escuchado jamás.

Cuando Bokuto consideró que su prometido estaba debidamente preparado, retiró sus dedos, provocando un gemido de decepción de parte de Akaashi. Rápidamente tomó uno de los condones que había traído, pretendía abrirlo, hasta que una temblorosa mano lo detuvo.

—H-Hoy no… Q-quiero que lo hagas sin condón…— pidió el pelinegro

—¿Seguro, Keiji? — Bokuto sabía que la textura de la protección ayudaba a Akaashi a tomar su miembro dentro de él con más facilidad, pero la insistencia de su prometido le convenció.

—Sí, v-vamos Koutarou, t-te necesito~— suplicó con una voz melodiosa. El rematador no perdió ni un segundo y, tras verter algo de lubricante, alineó la punta de su miembro con la entrada de su prometido. Con las manos sujetando sus caderas, empezó a entrar lentamente, pendiente de las reacciones de Akaashi por si debía detenerse en algún momento. El pelinegro temblaba ligeramente y cubrió su boca con su mano para tratar de ahogar sus gemidos, pero, Bokuto, rápidamente tomó su mano y la apartó:

—No contengas tu voz, Keiji, quiero escuchar cada sonido que vayas a soltar— susurró el mayor en su oreja, al mismo tiempo que seguía abriéndose paso en su interior. La anchura de su miembro empezaba a suponer un reto para sus adentros y a pesar de que se sentía bien, algo de dolor le molestaba:

—K-Koutarou, e-espera…— dijo entre respiraciones aceleradas

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare un momento? — Akaashi asintió mientras respiraba hondo— De acuerdo, cielo, me avisas cuando pueda moverme— Bokuto reanudó los besos en el cuello de su prometido. Eran besos suaves, llenos de amor y el pelinegro lo sabía, cada acción del mayor estaba siempre llena de cariño. El rematador dejó un beso en una parte sensible del cuello de Akaashi y este rio:

—Eso… hace cosquillas—volvió a reír. Bokuto sonrió:

—¿Dónde?, ¿dónde? ¿Aquí? — volvió a besar repetidamente esa zona y volvió a arrancar la dulce risa de su prometido:

—¡Koutarou! — reía con la más tierna de las sonrisas. Ambos rieron, divertidos por la situación, era increíble como el hecho de estar teniendo sexo no suponía un obstáculo para tener sus momentos de risa sincera, los dos integrantes de la pareja agradecían que fuera así y, por supuesto, Bokuto estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que esa expresión de felicidad no abandonara jamás el rostro de su amado. Juntó sus labios con un beso y notó como Akaashi estaba más relajado:

—¿Crees que puedo moverme ahora? — el pelinegro asintió, colocando sus manos alrededor de la espalda del mayor. Bokuto empezó a retirar el miembro del interior de Akaashi para luego volverlo a introducir, con un paso lento pero constante:

—¡Mmgh! — el pelinegro gemía por la sensación del miembro del mayor en su interior. Habían tenido sexo muchas veces antes, pero su cuerpo siempre disfrutaba como si fuera la primera vez. A medida que Bokuto aceleraba su paso, la sensibilidad de Akaashi aumentaba, así como su temperatura.

—Joder…No sabes lo bien que se siente dentro de ti, Keiji— comentó el rematador mientras continuaba aumentando el ritmo.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Koutarou! ¡MMMGH! ¡AHH! T-Tú… ¡Ah! Tú dentro de mi…. T-también se sient- ¡AH! ¡Se siente genial! — gemía el pelinegro aferrándose a la espalda del mayor. Cada embestida rozaba ese punto que le hacía ver las estrellas y su cuerpo empezaba a notar las sofocantes olas de placer más intensamente cada vez.

Bokuto disfrutaba de las reacciones tan tiernas y excitantes de Akaashi. Sentía como su cuerpo se aferraba a él y a su miembro, como su voz llena de lujuria llenaba la habitación. Él también estaba empezando a estremecerse aún más, dejaba ir algún gruñido o gemido grave por la placentera sensación del cuerpo de Akaashi. Las manos de Bokuto se aferraron a las caderas del pelinegro con fuerza y empezó a aumentar el ritmo:

—¡AAH! ¡KOUTAROU~~! ¡MMMGH! ¡M-más! — el pelinegro arañó ligeramente la espalda del rematador y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su miembro proyectarse una y otra vez sobre su punto sensible.

—Mmmmgh, K-Keiji… ¡Mmgh! Estoy cerca, ¿dónde quieres que ter-…? — susurró Bokuto en su oído, pero fue interrumpido por las súplicas de su prometido:

—¡DENTRO! ¡A-Ahh! Por favor, K-Koutarou ¡AAH! ¡MMGH! ¡Córrete dentro de mí! ¡Por favor! ¡MMGH! ¡LO NECESITO! — Akaashi empezó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las embestidas del mayor.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, Bokuto tomó el miembro del pelinegro y empezó a mover su mano:

—Quiero que te corras a… ¡Mmmgh! Al mismo tiempo que yo, Keiji—

—¡K-Koutarou! ¡AAAH! ¡KOUTAROU ESTOY…MUY CERCA! —Akaashi estaba prácticamente gritando y apenas unos segundos después, las embestidas del mayor empezaron a entorpecerse ligeramente:

—¡Mmmmmgh! ¡JODER! K-Keiji…— Bokuto se corrió en el interior de su prometido, sintiendo un intenso placer recorrer todo su cuerpo y, casi al instante, Akaashi se corrió también:

—¡AAH! ¡K-KOUTAROU~! — el pelinegro sintió como los restos del rematador inundaban su interior y le provocaban uno de los orgasmos más dulces y placenteros de toda su vida. Sintió una ligerísima descarga de satisfacción electrificante que hizo que se corriera sobre su estómago y la mano de su futuro esposo.

Ambos se dieron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento después de la intensidad de sus respectivos orgasmos. Bokuto salió lentamente del menor, observando como diversos restos salían de su entrada de forma extremadamente lujuriosa. Quizá, si no hubiera jugado una final ese mismo día, el rematador hubiera vuelto a hacerlo con Akaashi, pero sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba descansar.

Se acomodó al lado del pelinegro, quién seguía tratando de recuperar su respiración normal. Con su mano, acarició los mechones de cabello oscuro de su prometido. Akaashi sonrió, agradeciendo y disfrutando de las caricias:

—Eso ha sido… Increíble, Keiji— comentó Bokuto.

—Lo mismo digo… Ha sido… alucinante— una vez el pelinegro recuperó suficiente energía, acomodó su cabeza sobre el musculado pecho del rematador. Este último aprovechó para dejar caricias sobre la cabeza y la espalda de Akaashi, con dulzura y cariño.

—Deberíamos dormir— sugirió Bokuto.

—No sin antes darnos una ducha, Koutarou— sonrió el pelinegro

—Pero estoy cansado, Keijiii~— se quejó con un puchero.

—¿Qué tal un baño? — propuso Akaashi.

—¿Juntos? —

—Por supuesto— rio el pelinegro. Bokuto sacó energías que no sabía que aún tenía y cargó el esvelto cuerpo de su prometido hasta el baño. Una vez la bañera se llenó con agua caliente, ambos entraron en ella. Akaashi se acomodó entre las piernas del mayor, sintiendo el pecho de este contra su espalda; Bokuto había insistido en querer limpiarle él mismo. Dejó caer algo de agua sobre el cabello y el rostro del pelinegro para quitar los restos blancos que aún quedaban.

Se quedaron un rato disfrutando de su baño. Akaashi apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bokuto y entrelazó sus manos izquierdas, mirando con una sonrisa los anillos que simbolizaban su promesa. El rematador sonrió ante la acción del menor y besó el anillo de Akaashi:

—Ahora que ha terminado el campeonato… Sería un buen momento para empezar a pensar en la organización de la boda— comentó el pelinegro.

—Me parece perfecto— Bokuto su besó la mejilla.

—Ah y… Koutarou… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca ha surgido el tema— Akaashi sonreía y el rematador levantó una ceja, curioso:

—Dime, cielo—

—¿Qué tal suena la idea de… adoptar un niño? — soltó el pelinegro con algo de duda, sin saber bien qué opinaría su prometido— Es un plan de futuro, obviamente, con todo lo de la boda dudo mucho que podamos gestionar el papeleo de adopción, pero cre-…— Akaashi fue interrumpido por los brazos del mayor rodeando su cuerpo— ¿Koutarou? —

—Keiji, nada me haría más feliz que empezar una familia contigo— notó los labios de Bokuto besar la parte trasera de su cuello, también escuchó algún sollozo.

—Cielo…—Akaashi se giró y miró la gran sonrisa que lucía el rematador, acompañada de algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Volvieron a besarse, eran tan felices que era hasta difícil de creer que alguien pudiera estar en contra de su relación— Pronto… Pronto se referirán a mi como Bokuto— rio Akaashi y le contagió la risa a su prometido.

—Keiji Bokuto y Koutarou Bokuto… Sí, te favorece— rieron de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, habrían salido de la bañera y tras secarse y vestirse, se tendieron en la cama. Bokuto abrazaba al pelinegro por la espalda y mantenían sus manos izquierdas unidas, anillos plateados brillando con la luz de la luna y su amor abrigándoles en esa fría noche de octubre.


End file.
